22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
TR-116
The TR-116 is a projectile weapon developed before the Dominion War. Initially intended to provide a defensive system in a dampening field, the project was abandoned after the regenerative phaser was developed. However, when the Borg invaded once more in 2371, and again in 2409, the project was revived as starships began replicating the TR-116. 'Performance' 'Range' The TR-116 has an unassisted range between 1.5 and 2km. With the onboard micro-transporter in use, the TR-116 can reach distances of 10-15 km. This distance can be further increased by tying into a starship's sensor and transporter systems, although that particular tactic has only been used on rare occasions. 'Accuracy' The TR-116 is accurate up to .5mm at 5km using the on-board scope, and up to 15km using the exographic scope or another enhancement system. 'Ammunition' The TR-116 has various ammunition types available, depending on the necessary application. Designated marksmen typically carry only one or two of these types, due to weight concerns. 'Standard' The standard ammunition for the TR-116 is a solid 12.7×99mm monotanium slug. This round has a range between 1500 - 2000m, depending on conditions, and can be transported intact using the onboard microtransporter. 'Urban Precision' The Urban Precision ammunition for the TR-116 is a hollow-point 12.7×99mm monotanium slug. The hollow construction precludes the use of the microtransporter, but ensures that the round dissipates all energy into the intended target and keeps collateral damage to a minimum. Additionally, the blunted edge of the round reduces the effective range from to 500m. 'Stun Round' The stun round is a 12.7×99mm cartridge made of hardened plastic. This catridge emits an electromatic charge similar to phaser stun beams upon impact. The stun round can be used with the microtransporter. 'Holographic' The holographic round is a simulated 12.7×99mm catridge, created with a microemitter that replaces the standard magazine. Holographic rounds have a maximum range of 1km, and cannot be used with the microtransporter. 'Other features' 'Microtransporter' A microtransporter can be attached to the end of the barrel, which allows rounds to be transported to within a few millimeters of the target. This allows the TR-116 to be used to bypass obstructions such as walls or forcefields, except where such obstructions also inhibit transporters or sensors. The microtransporter can be linked with a starship's transporter systems to further increase the range. 'MicroReplicator' The standard magazine can be replaced with an oversized microreplicator, which can produce up to 500 rounds of standard ammunition. However, this process reduces the firing rate to a single round every 10 seconds. 'ExoGraphic Scope' The TR-116 can be integrated with an exographic scope, enabling the user to target enemy personnel and objects through obtructions that would normally restrict weapons. The ExoGraphic Scope has a range of roughly 15km, and can be linked to a starship's sensor grid to further enhance its range. 'Extended Magazine' Where the standard magazine holds 30 rounds, the Extended Magazine holds up to 60 rounds in a staggered configuration. A drum-shaped variant can hold up to 200 rounds. 'Suppressor' The TR-116 comes standard with a limited flash suppressor, but an additional suppressor can be fitted to the end of the barrel, which reduces the visual and auditory profile of the rifle significantly. However, the addition of the suppressor also reduces the effective range by roughly 10%. Category:Technology